Pertemuan
by Leavian
Summary: "Hei, Daiki?"/ "Hmm?" / "Menurut mu, jika pisau dan pistol diadu dalam jarak sedekat ini mana yang akan gugur terlebih dulu? Yang menggunakan pisau atau pistol?" / "Tentu saja si pemilik pisau." / Warning inside! Kemungkinan judul dengan isinya berbeda...


Sudah tiga bulan kepolisian dan sekelompok penjahat saling kejar mengejar layaknya seekor kucing dengan tikus. Kali ini rencana transaksi obat-obatan yang dilakukan sekelompok penjahat itu terdengar hingga ke telinga para polisi. Tentu saja polisi tidak tinggal diam dan berusaha untuk menangkap kawanan penjahat itu. Dan sebelum transaksi itu dilakukan, para polisi sudah menemukan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Kejar mengejarpun terjadi.

* * *

**Pertemuan**

**All character Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

**OOC, kemungkinan typo, mungkin sho-ai dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

Di sebuah gudang bekas tumpukan papan kayu yang sudah tidak terpakai menjadi saksi pertemuan kedua pemuda itu. Seorang polisi dan seorang penjahat yang entah kenapa selalu bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Entah karena kebetulan atau memang takdir yang memaksa mereka untuk selalu bertemu dalam setiap pengejaran yang terjadi.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, terpisah dari kelompoknya masing-masing.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kayu itu, Bakagami?" sebut saja polisi berkulit tan itu Aomine Daiki. Berwajah tampan dengan surai birunya yang tertiup angin malam. Dia berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu gudang, menatap seluruh isi gudang yang tidak terlalu luas itu dalam penerangannya yang pas-passan.

Pemuda bersurai merah gelap muncul dari balik tumpukan kayu sembari tersenyum ramah kepada sang polisi. "Oh Ahomine! Lama kita tidak bertemu. Sepertinya kau makin rajin saja mengganggu kesenangan kami."

Aomine tertawa pelan. "Oh ya! Tentu aku tidak mau ketinggalan pesta yang menyenangkan. Apalagi ada seseorang yang menarik perhatian ku." Ucap Aomine.

"Benarkah?" perlahan tangan kiri Kagami merogoh pisau kecil yang ada dibalik jaketnya. "Kalau begitu, betapa sialnya orang yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu itu. Pasti nasibnya sangat buruk." Balasnya.

Aomine masih diam di tempat, memperhatikan buruannya. Tangan kananya sudah bersiap untuk mengambil pistol yang dia letakan di belakang pinggangnya. Berjaga-jaga jika Kagami akan menyerangnya. "Tidak juga. Sepertinya dia juga tertarik padaku." Senyuman tipis masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tapi…" Kagami mengambil beberapa pisau kecilnya. "…sepertinya dugaanmu salah." Dilemparkannya pisau tersebut kearah Aomine sebelum dia kembali bersembunyi di balik tumpukan papan kayu.

SRET!

Dengan cepat polisi itu menghindar dan diwaktu yang bersamaan Aomine langsung memuntahkan peluru yang keluar begitu saja dari senjatanya yang berjenis revolver itu. Kagami yakin kayu yang menjadi pelindungnya kini sudah meninggalkan sebuah lubang yang tidak berbentuk.

Malam yang tenang, memperjelas suara tembakan. Angin laut yang berhembus semakin membuat suasana menjadi lebih dingin dan mencengkam.

"Aku tidak menyangka cara menembak mu semakin buruk. Apa kau sebegitunya menyukai ku, heh?" Ejek Kagami. Walaupun terlihat sedang bercanda, sebenarnya Kagami tengah memikirkan sebuah rencana.

"Cih! Menyukai mu? Sadarlah Kagami, lemparan pisau mu yang buruk sudah memperjelas siapa yang disukai dan siapa yang menyukai." Balas Aomine sembari perlahan mendekati tumpukan kayu tempat Kagami bersembunyi.

Kagami sudah kembali mempersiapkan pisau kecilnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Indera pendengarannya dengan fokus mendengarkan langkah kaki sang polisi yang semakin mendekat. Walaupun terdengar seperti bercanda, keduanya sama sekali tidak menganggap enteng lawan masing-masing.

"Bermimpilah dalam tidurmu _aho_!" Kagami yang merasakan Aomine sudah mendekat, mencoba bergeser perlahan ke tumpukan kayu yang ada di sampingnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Langkah kaki Aomine terhenti. Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pistolnya bersiap untuk melumpuhkan penjahat itu. Namun nihil, tidak ada Kagami yang bersembunyi di balik papan kayu itu saat dia melihatnya. Matanya langsung bergerak liar mencari keberadaan pemuda itu. Penerangan di gudang yang kurang, semakin membuatnya waspada.

CRASSHH

Rasa perih langsung menjalar pada lengan kirinya, setelah merasakan gesekan dengan benda tajam. Dia menoleh mendapati lengan bajunya robek dengan noda darah yang keluar dari lukanya. Tidak dalam tapi cukup membuat konsentrasinya memudar.

"Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu dari mangsamu, Daiki. Atau kau bisa mati." Aomine terlonjak kaget setelah mendapati Kagami yang berada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum mengayunkan kakinya tinggi, menendang kepala Aomine.

BUK!

Dengan cepat Aomine melindungi dirinya dengan tangannya yang bebas sehingga tendangan Kagami tidak langsung mengenai kepalanya. Pistol yang dia genggam jatuh begitu saja akibat terkena tendangan Kagami, begitu juga Aomine yang terjatuh cukup jauh dari posisi awalnya. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu sakit karena sudah terbiasa. Lagipula apa pemuda itu meremehkannya? Tendangannya berbeda saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Lihatlah! Aku bisa dengan mudah membunuh mu, Aomine. Kau itu terlalu ceroboh. Aku jadi khawatir dengan keselamatanmu, melihat kemampuan mu yang buruk itu." Ucap Kagami sembari menampakan senyumannya. Bukan semyum meremehakan atau meledek, hanya sebuah senyuman biasa yang penuh dengan arti lain.

"Hahaha…Simpan rasa khawatir mu itu Kagami." Aomine bangkit dari jatuhnya dan menepuk pelan bajunya yang kotor. "Huh kau meninggalkan luka baru lagi, _baka_."

Kagami mendengus pelan. "Itu sebagai hidangan pembuka karena kau sudah berhasil membuat ku hampir mati seminggu yang lalu." Kagami mengangkat jaket beserta kaosnya hingga dada, memperlihatkan luka tembakan tepat berada di bawah dada kirinya yang masih tertutup oleh kapas dan perban. Untung saja tidak mengenai organ vitalnya saat itu. "Cih! Gara-gara kelakukan mu itu, aku harus berada dalam ruangan putih berbau obat."

Aomine yang melihat luka itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagami. Dia menunduk menatap arah lain sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Hahaha, syukurlah kau masih hidup." Dia melirik Kagami, sembari tersenyum kecil. "Hampir saja aku ingin mendatangi makam mu."

Kagami menurunkan kembali bajunya. "Rupanya kau benar-benar ingin melihat ku mati ya?Ternyata kau cukup sadis." Tidak menunggu lama, Kagami kembali mengambil dua pisau kecilnya yang tersisa dan berlari menuju Aomine.

"Jika aku tidak ada, apakah kau akan merindukan ku, Aomine?" Kagami melemparkan dua pisau kecilnya.

ZRETT

ZRETT

Satu pisau gagal dan satunya lagi berhasil menancap di paha Aomine.

"Ughh.."

Belum sempat mencabut pisau yang tertancap di pahanya, Aomine kembali dikejutkan dengan tinju Kagami yang mengarah ke wajahnya. Tangan kanannya refleks menangkis tinju pemuda tersebut, sebelum kembali menahan serangan lainnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Kini kedua pemuda itu saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang tipis. Kedua tangan Kagami digenggam dan ditahan oleh Aomine agar tidak melakukan serangan lainnya.

"Kau tau Kagami…" Aomine menarik Kagami lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Kini Kagami bisa merasakan hembusan napas polisi itu menerpa wajahnya. "…Aku mungkin akan sangat merindukanmu." Aomine tersenyum kecil.

Semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah Kagami. "Jangan berharap banyak Aomine. Pesta akan segera berakhir. Kau dan teman-teman mu itu sudah berhasil menangkap beberapa rekan-rekanku. Aku tidak yakin bisa berjalan bebas lebih lama lagi." Kagami tersenyum, namun sinar matanya menunjukan kesedihan.

Pegangan Aomine semakin kuat, mengingat Kagami yang mencoba untuk melepaskan diri darinya.

"Oh jadi kau akan segera menyerah?" tanya Aomine.

BUUK!

"Ugh…"

Kagami memukul perut Aomine menggunakan lututnya agar dia terbebas, sebelum membalas perkataan Aomine dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"Tidak sebelum aku mengalahkan mu."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan menangis kalau aku berhasil memukul wajah tampanmu itu." Balas Aomine.

Tendangan langsung dilayangkan begitu saja oleh Kagami, tapi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya Aomine dapat menangkisnya dengan mudah. Tidak mau hanya dalam mode bertahan, kini Aomine gantian yang menyerang pemuda crimson itu.

Tangan kanannya bergerak menyerang wajah Kagami dan seperti dugaannya pemuda itu dapat menahannya. Selagi Kagami menahannya, Aomine langsung meninju perut Kagami dengan tangan kirinya.

BUKK!

"Akhhh…" Erang Kagami. Entah kenapa sepertinya luka tembak diperutnya terbuka kembali.

Tidak hanya itu, pukulan telak langsung dihadiahkan kembali ke wajah pemuda itu. Akibatnya darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Kagami.

Kagami terjatuh begitu saja menahan perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Pertahanan mu makin buruk saja Kagami, kalau seperti itu terus kau bisa ma_"

"Kau menyerang bekas luka ku, _baka_! Ughh…Setidaknya bersikap lembutlah sedikit dengan o-orang yang sedang sakit." Sahut Kagami memotong ucapan Aomine.

Aomine terlonjak kaget. _'Shit!'_

Dia lupa kalau Kagami masih belum sembuh dari luka tembaknya, dia terlalu fokus untuk membalas pemuda itu sehingga melupakan hal yang paling penting. Tangannya perlahan terulur, mencoba menggapai sang pemuda. Tiba-tiba saja ingatan tentang kejadian seminggu yang lalu terlintas di pikirannya.

"_Kagami larilah!" Teriak Tatsuya. Dia sudah tidak dapat kabur lagi karena tembakan yang bersarang di kakinya._

_Aomine menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Tatsuya. Menyuruhnya untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam karena Sakurai –rekannya- sedang berada dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Menjadi sandera._

"_Aomine jangan tembak Tatsuya!" Sahut Kagami berlari mendekati Tatsuya._

_Tatsuya perlahan menarik pelatuk pistolnya, mencoba menggeretak polisi itu. Aomine yang melihatnya tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menembakan pelurunya ke arah Tatsuya, tanpa menyadari Kagami yang tengah berlari melindungi kakak angkatnya itu._

_DORR!_

_Senyum terpampang di wajah Kagami. Senyuman yang begitu tulus yang belum pernah Aomine lihat. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya yang sedang tersenyum itu._

"_Ka-Kagami?"_

_Bolamata Aomine langsung menyadari warna merah yang terlihat begitu jelas di balik jaket hitamnya. Baju berwarna putih yang Kagami kenakan kini sudah ternoda dengan warna lain._

_Dan saat itulah dia baru menyadari kesalahannya._

_BRUKKK_

_Tubuh pemuda itu terjatuh tanpa ada yang menahan._

_Dia telah gagal melindungi orang yang terpenting baginya._

Dan setelah ingatan yang terlintas di pikirannya berhenti, dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Sadar karena tangannya itu tidak pantas untuk menggapai sang pemuda.

"Ayolah Kagami! Apakah pukulan ku itu terlalu keras bagimu? Sepertinya kau semakin lemah saja." Ejek Aomine yang sebenarnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Apa katamu!" geram Kagami.

Aomine hanya membalas dengan senyuman liciknya.

Pemuda crimson itu kembali bangkit dengan tinju ke wajah Aomine sebagai serangan pertamanya.

BUUKK

Sebenarnya Aomine dapat dengan mudah menangkisnya. Tapi hatinya berkata untuk tetap diam dan menerima pukulan Kagami. Tendangan kembali dilancarkan Kagami, namun kali ini Aomine berniat untuk menangkisnya.

Sebenarnya baik Kagami ataupun Aomine sama-sama mengetahui kalau keduanya masih memilik senjata. Aomine masih menyimpan pistol cadangannya dan Kagami masih mempunyai pisau utamanya di balik punggunya. Tapi walaupun mereka tau, mereka tatap berpura-pura untuk tutup mata.

"Hah…hah…hah… sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pergi." Ucap Kagami sembari menahan serangan Aomine.

"Rekan-rekanmu pasti sudah dilumpuhkan dengan mudah. Jadi bersenang-senanglah sedikit lagi." Balas Aomine.

"Jangan remehkan mereka Aomine."

Kedua pukulan itu saling beradu satu sama lain. Belum ada yang menyerah ataupun kalah. Mereka seimbang walaupun sebenarnya Aomine lah yang lebih unggul.

Keunggulan itu terlihat saat Aomine berhasil membuat Kagami kehilangan keseimbangannya. Pemuda itu terjatuh dengan kepala dahulu yang menyentuh permukaan.

DAAKK

Tanpa menunggu pemuda itu kembali bangkit, Aomine langsung menindih dan mengunci tubuh pemuda itu tepat berada di bawahnya dan Kagami kini tidak dapat berkutik lagi.

"Menyerahlah." Sahut Aomine. Wajah mereka berdua kini saling bertatapan.

Kagami hanya tersenyum, sebelum tangannya merogoh belakang punggunya mengambil pisau berukuran sedang. Aomine yang melihat itu langsung merogoh pistol cadangannya yang berada di balik jaketnya.

Dan keadaan lagi-lagi seimbang.

Kagami mengarahkan pisaunya ke leher Aomine dan Aomine menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Kagami.

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan tanpa menurunkan senjatanya masing-masing.

"Hei, Daiki?" ucap Kagami memulai.

"Hmm?"

"Menurut mu, jika pisau dan pistol diadu dalam jarak sedekat ini mana yang akan gugur terlebih dulu? Yang menggunakan pisau atau pistol?" tanya Kagami sembari tersenyum tipis.

Aomine tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangannya yang bebas, berpura-pura berpikir.

"Tentu saja si pemilik pisau." Jawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Oh begitu ya." Gumam Kagami.

Angin malam berhembus dengan lembutnya. Membuat surai biru Aomine bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. Kagami yang melihat itu, tersenyum dalam diam.

"Taiga?" tanya Aomine.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa menurutmu air dan minyak dapat bersatu?"

Kagami tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Aomine. "Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa bersatu."

Sinar di iris saphere polisi itu memudar.

"Tapi, belum lama ini aku mendengar kabar di tv kalau air dan minyak dapat bersatu jika ditambahkan dengan suatu zat." Balas Kagami polos.

Aomine mendengus kesal. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu bercanda disaat yang seperti ini.

"Hah, ternyata kau memang Bakagami." Sahut Aomine.

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu _Aho_!"

Pisau yang Kagami pegang, tiba-tiba saja dibuangnya asal. Aomine yang melihat itu menatap heran pemuda crimson itu.

"Kenapa kau membuang pisau mu?" tanya Aomine dingin masih menodongkan pistolnya.

"Aku dengar saat ini kalian sedang berusaha untuk menangkap buronan agar bisa naik pangkat. Apakah itu benar Daiki?" tanya Kagami.

"Ya, dan itu tidak ada urusannya dengan mu." Balas Aomine cepat.

"Kalau begitu bunuhlah aku." Ucap Kagami.

Bolamata Aomine membulat. "Apa maksudmu Taiga?" desisnya tajam.

"Walaupun aku bisa kabur sekarang, pasti aku akan tertangkap dan terbunuh tidak lama lagi. Seperti katamu tadi, rekan-rekan ku sudah banyak yang tewas dan tertangkap." Kagami bisa melihat sinar kemarahan dari bolamata Aomine.

"Dan aku ingin, setidaknya kematianku bisa memberikan manfaat untukmu. Bisa dibilang hadiah karena kau sudah sering …" lanjutnya.

Aomine langsung membuang pistolnya asal, dia sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi keselamatannya. Tangannya langsung menarik kerah jaket Kagami sehingga tubuh Kagami sedikit terangkat.

"Dengarkan aku Taiga! Tidak akan ada polisi yang boleh menangkapmu kecuali aku. Dan jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu hanya karena alasan bodohmu itu!" bentak Aomine kesal.

Kagami bisa merasakan hembusan napas Aomine yang menerpa wajahnya. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat polisi di hadapannya ini marah. Setidaknya dia ingin membuat kenangan jika tiba-tiba saja dia terbunuh di tangan polisi lain.

"Kau tau Daiki? Hati-hati dengan perasaan mu itu, jika kau menaruh perasaan lebih pada seseorang, itu akan membuat dirimu memiliki banyak kelemahan." Ucap Kagami.

"Oh, jadi kau meremahkan ku? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu. Lihatlah, sekarang kau lah yang memiliki banyak kelemahan." Aomine melepaskan cengkramannya pada Kagami. "Cih! Aku jadi semakin khawatir saja jika kau berada di luar."

Kagami tertawa pelan. Entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang menyusup ke dalam dirinya.

"Jika kau terus berkata seperti itu, bisa-bisa aku makin menyukaimu loh Daiki." Ucap Kagami asal.

Semburat merah tipis terlihat di wajah Aomine. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Aomine membekap mulut Kagami dengan tangannya diikuti dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir Kagami yang tertutup oleh telapak tangannya itu.

Bolamata Kagami membulat. Walaupun ciuman itu masih terpisahkan dengan telapak tangan Aomine, tapi itu cukup membuat degup jantung Kagami berdetak cepat. Dia dapat melihat Aomine yang memejamkan matanya dengan sangat jelas. Tentu saja karena jarak wajah mereka hanya berbeda beberapa _milimeter_.

Aomine membuka matanya menatap Kagami. Perlahan dia melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut sang pemuda.

"Taiga, aku…"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara tembakan membuat keduanya kembali sadar kalau mereka sedang dalam adegan kejar-mengejar dan bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kagami! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan polisi itu?! Cepat larilah!" teriak salah satu rekan Kagami sembari menembakan pelurunya menahan para polisi agar tidak mendekat ke gudang tersebut.

Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Aomine. "Sepertinya pesta akan segera berakhir."

Aomine tidak menjawab, bahkan dia tidak menatap Kagami.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi Hyuuga! Aku akan segera lari!" teriak Kagami memberitahukan.

Kagami sudah bersiap-siap untuk berlari tapi sebuah panggilan menghentikannya.

"Taiga?" panggil Aomine.

Kagami menoleh.

"Jangan coba-coba kau mati sampai aku yang menangkap mu." Perintah Aomine.

Kagami tersenyum. "Baiklah, akan ku undang kau di pesta selanjutnya."

Kedua pemuda itu saling berlari berlawanan arah tanpa ada niatan untuk saling menoleh. Walaupun tidak terlihat mereka berdua percaya kalau keduanya saling tersenyum.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author note : Gyaaaahhhhhhh apa ini?!**

**Maaf kalau fic ini aneh dan kurang jelas. Padahal masih ada fic lain yang belum selesai. Sudahlah, ini hanya pelampiasan Leavi karena tiba-tiba kena wb. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, akhir kata….**

**Review?**


End file.
